1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to solar panels and, more specifically, to a cost effective refractive energy window system which uses a lens to intensify the light energy from the sunlight to heat a gas (i.e., air).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a tremendous effort has been made to develop alternative energy sources. Many of these efforts have been directed towards the development of a commercially acceptable solar energy collector system. While current solar energy collector systems do work, there are several problems associated with these systems. The biggest problem is the cost associated with these systems. Current solar panels are fairly expensive to produce. Not only is the cost relatively high to produce a solar panel, but the cost to maintain the system is also fairly high.
Current solar energy collector systems are also not very durable. These systems tend to break down fairly often even in ideal operating conditions. As such, an owner of a solar energy collector system is constantly installing new solar panels or repairing the old panels in order for the system to continuously operate.
Current solar energy collector systems are also not very efficient when the sun is not directly above the panel. As such, when the sun moves from its peak position relative to the solar panel, the solar energy collector system becomes less and less efficient. Thus, a longer period of time is required in order for the device to heat a substance.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved solar energy collector system. The improved solar energy collector system will be a refractive energy window system which uses light energy to heat a gas (i.e., air). The improved solar energy collector system must be relatively inexpensive to build and maintain. The improved solar energy collector system must also be extremely reliable and durable even in harsh conditions. The improved solar energy collector system must also be more efficient than current devices. The improved solar energy collector system must be capable of heating the air even if the sun is not directly above the solar panel.